


Doctor Who: Jackie's Reaction

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bring News, Drabble, Engaged, F/M, Family, Love, One Shot, TenRose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Rose and the Doctor have to bring an important message to Jackie and of course they are afraid of their reaction. However, this is not what you would expect.





	Doctor Who: Jackie's Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered how Jackie... Well, you'll read it, I would spoil too much in the beginning.
> 
> Have fun...
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC. 

Doctor Who: Jackie's Reaction

Rose was nervous as never before in her life when she entered the living room with the Doctor. Her long-term fiancé took her hand and smiled up at her. Everything would be fine, he was sure of that.

„Mum?“, Rose began cautiously, but far too softly to be heard, „the doctor and I have something to tell you.“

Jackie Tyler looked up questioningly.  
„Does he have anything to do with it?“, she pointed to the doctor, who crouched down in fear of one of the famous Tyler slaps. Besides, he did not want her to rip his hair out in anger at his daughter... He liked his electric shock hairstyle, it was an art to get it done so perfectly every morning (well, not really, but nobody had to know that.)

„Yes, I would not have done what I wanted to tell you alone. Well, I'm... pregnant.“

That's it. Jackie would respond as you would expect, as you would expect.

Namely - „Well, that's about time!“, she exclaimed with relief, „I'm waiting for five years already. How long are you with him? Six years? I already had the fear you would not know how that works, I wanted to get you some info material on the subject. I was afraid to never see my grandson, at least I will not be younger.......“- different, as suspected!

The looks, if you could see them, said everything to Rose and the Doctor. So they did not quite understand what happened there. Was not it always the case that parents first gave their children a long list of "too young", "did not you prevent" and so on?

Of course, the triad continued, but the Doctor and Rose finally sneaked out of the living room.

Did it have to be mentioned that Jackie finally told the whole world that she was finally becoming a grandmother?

The end.


End file.
